fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki talk:Sandbox/Stat Land
You are welcome. You're welcome for getting the table started. My OCD was kicking in I guess. NutikTehWolfTalk 19:05, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Notes *Taku: Good stats overall, a bit better attack, a bit lower magic. *Sanford: Regular HP, high attack, great defense, good speed, no magic. *Zaion: Regular HP, low attack, good defense, great speed, high magic. *Seira: Regular HP, okay attack, low defense, high speed, high magic. *Makina: High magic, great speed, low defense, low attack, okay HP. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:55, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Also, possibly make witches have a bit higher average than regulars? (But lower than Princes of Hell, though.) '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:56, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, that'll be interesting. It becomes between 221 and 224, which leaves just the choice over 222 or 223... Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) May I? I now have a stat picture of Delinius, albeit with a somewhat pixely image. May I add it here? Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC) And I just did. Shoot me if you don't want it. Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:58, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Other Notable Stat Irregularities *Revelian's Kaiser ability increases his Health and Attack by +200%, and other stats by +40%. *Raptor's ?????? Trait increases Health and Attack by +200%, and other stats by +40%. *Thristel-Immo's "Calimet Arts"/?????? Trait does the same thing at full power, though otherwise increases a single stat by +200% or all stats by +40%. *Zaion's Magic stat goes up by one point every time someone takes damage in a battle, and it could theoretically go up infinitely. *Masa's stats can be influenced by (Which brings her stats to HP35, ATK62, MAG60, DEF35, SPD67 when Sam is also in the battle) and (Which brings her stats to HP30, ATK53, MAG71, DEF30, SPD57 if Sam becomes incapacitated), similar to the abilities of Horst and Rudolph. *Makina's stats are actually naturally decreased by 15% due to her "Power Seal" armament, which may be worth noting. *Sanford's Crazed Trait increases Attack and Speed by 25% when his health goes below 45%. These are all the ones I can think of. Levels may also need to be noted in this. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]''' 17:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) So then we will have to note the level of all characters listed here. I'm in favour of it, though. Also, Delinius has some things that change his stats: * Rageburst will increase his attack and magic by about 40%, his speed by 20%, at the cost of 50% defense for its duration plus another turn. * Ragemode features pretty much the same boost as Rageburst, but without the defensive drawback. In addition, Ragemode boosts these stats more: attack and magic by 60%, speed by 30% and health by 10%. I believe these two things are related to his trait. By the way, how come certain characters have a higher total stat amount? (Aside from the military-grade people) Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:18, April 20, 2015 (UTC)